The Awiergan Scrolls: Second Aspect
} |name = The Awiergan Scrolls: Second Aspect |act = 3 |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |image = The Awiergan Scrolls Second Aspect.png |px = 270px |caption = Revenants Beacon and Gifre |start = Scroll (Sundermount) |end = Graveyard (Sundermount) |prereqs = |location = |rewards = The Celebrant |previous = The Awiergan Scrolls: First Aspect |next = The Awiergan Scrolls: Third Aspect |appearances = Dragon Age II }} The Awiergan Scrolls: Second Aspect is an Act 3 side quest in Dragon Age II. Acquisition This quest is acquired upon finding a scroll in Sundermount. The scroll is located behind one of the walls at the ruins near the entrance to Sundermount Passage. (see map, below). Walkthrough The journal will update, telling you that a new hidden lair was discovered. Go through the passage to the Mountain Graveyard. Be careful once you reach the graveyard, after passing it and reaching the hidden lair you will encounter one named undead (Bysmor) and two named revenants (Beacon and Gifre). This can be an extremely difficult battle, especially on the harder difficulties, so it is a good idea to prepare for the battle accordingly. Pulling strategy Before leaving the graveyard and shrine, instruct your party to Hold Position, then send a party member with strong defenses or ranged attacks alone towards the hidden lair. Move slowly around the corner until Bysmor comes into view; once he moves towards your party member, retreat to the rest of the team. Once Bysmor is safely around the corner and in range of the rest of your party, defeat him. He's an Elite-ranked corpse and shouldn't pose too much trouble. You'll drop out of combat after the kill, heal, and be able to save. This process can then be repeated for each remaining foe, but do this quickly, as Beacon may already be on his way downhill. Beacon is a Boss-ranked Revenant and hits for about 80 damage per swing of his sword (on Nightmare). Use the standard Revenant tactics that have gotten you this far on Nightmare difficulty, favoring spirit and electricity damage, but don't expect him to die as quickly as an Elite. A party of Anders and Merrill supporting Fenris can work very well, particularly if the Tevinter fugitive keeps Beacon's attention. Take control of Beacon's main target and pull them a few steps away from his position whenever he lifts his sword. The full party pull is easily his worst move, but he can only follow up with sword strikes on one character, so as long as you send your mages back they'll be okay. A warrior with about 230+ health can survive both the yank and the slashes before using a potion, so use one if this happens. When Beacon drops The Celebrant, equip it to Fenris and repeat the same strategy for Gifre. This weapon will cut through Gifre's armor like butter, more than making up the loss of any restorative items and other resources consumed in fighting Beacon. Standard strategy The most important thing to remember in this strategy is to not group your ranged party members together, because Beacon and Gifre will both cast Mass Pull, dealing heavy damage. The second important factor is to try not to let weaker team members draw the aggression of the revenants, as they can get one-shot at range. (Preferred location: Graveyard) The easiest place to deal with this encounter is in the graveyard, as it gives your party ample room to spread out around the gravestones. Use the above strategy of holding your party back at the Shrine, while a single tough party member brings the group to your team. The gravestones are also useful for moving your team behind when the revenant prepares to cast Mass Pull. This prevents them from being dragged in, but does not negate the damage. (Suboptimal location: The narrow paths) If the battle is to be made in the narrow paths, pull everything into the southern area of the path. You may find it useful to either split the ranged members of your team between the eastern and western exits of the path, or group them behind a pillar in the graveyard, utilising stuns and slows to deal large amounts of ranged damage during the bottleneck. Once the location of the battle is decided, a useful strategy is to initially focus on lowering Bysmor to a sliver of health, before attempting to group the three foes together. Walking Bomb can then be cast on Bysmor, dealing enormous damage to the other two foes. If a second walking bomb becomes available (potentially via Anders casting Martyr repeatedly), it may be used on one of the remaining revenants in order to kill the other. This encounter may be easier with a tank equipped with Taunt. When a Revenant plunges its sword into the ground he's preparing for pull, it is often beneficial to move ranged characters behind an obstacle to stop them getting pulled to the Revenant. In Hard or Nightmare difficulties, the Revenants are immune to fire and electricity damage, but not to arcane and entropy. The crowd control abilities in the Entropy line are very useful, especially for handling clutch situations where weaker party members get affected by Mass Pull. Result After killing Bysmor, Beacon and Gifre your journal will update stating you have completed the quest. If The Awiergan Scrolls: Pride Unbound has not been started, then it starts upon completion of this quest. Rewards * , a greatsword dropped by Beacon. *30 and a random generic item, dropped by Bysmor. *50 dropped by Gifre. Related quests Category:Dragon Age II side quests